¿Who s That Girl?
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Los paises se llevan una gran sorpresa al conocer a la hija de Alemania y Mexico - "¡LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE DE LA REUNIÓN!- exclamo una furiosa Mariana" Advertencias:OC ligero*AlemaniaxMexico*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! este es un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrio mientras leia algunos fics de la pareja México /Alemania ya que paso a ser una de mis parejas preferidas, y me pregunte ¿Cómo seria si Ludwig tuviera una hija con México y la llevara a una reunion mundial? bueno he aqui el resultado.**

**Disclamer: Hetalia pertenece a su respectivo dueño pero los OCS Mariana(México)y Quetzal(Acapulco) son de mi imaginación**

* * *

Era un dia normal en la Ciudad de México mas bien en cierta parte de una prestigiosa escuela para hijos de familias adineradas transcurria una jornada laboral de clases en ese momento se impartian la clase correspondiente a matematicas en el salón de 6 A en donde se veia que practicamente todos los estudiantes estaban aburridos.

El aula consistia en una espaciosa sala con aire acondicionado, piso de marmól y un pizarrón electrónico entre las 14 bancas ocupadas habia una que estaba al frete del salón sin un ocupante pero al parecer todo seguia su curso normal.

A unos metros de la escuela en una limosina con puertas de ala de gaviota se encontraban una pequeña niña de 8 años dirigiendo su destino hacia el edificio de la reunión mundial que como habian acordado hacer en México.

Mariana Quetzal Beilschmidt Hernandéz conocida como Acapulco Quetzal para los amigos era una niña de baja estatura, piel blanca pelo rubio y ojos cafe claro que disfrutaba tanto de los lugares fríos como de los cálidos hablaba Español Nahualt Otomí, Maya ,Mixteco, y Zapoteco de su tierra natal Guerrero aunque tambien hablaba algunos idiomas internacionales como el Aleman, Ruso, Frances, Inglés y Hungaro.

A su lado estaba un preocupado Ludwig.

-Asi que vamos a la reunion mundial por- inicio la conversación Quetzal

-Porque tu madre esta enferma y ademas a ti no te gusta la clase de matemáticas verdad?- Dijo Ludwig en broma ya que de por si sabia que a su hija no le gustaba la idea de ir a la escuela.

Al llegar al edificio y abrir la puerta todas las naciones se voltearon a ver a quienes cruzaban la puerta.

-Disculpen el retraso tuve asuntos pendientes- respondio Ludwig tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Bien si ya estamos completos podemos comenzar la Reunión- comento Alfred viendo que Alemania se sentaba en su lugar y la niña junto con Elizabeta y Gilbert.

-¿Y dime pequeña Como te llamas?- interrumpio Hunguria preguntando el nombre de la niña sentada en su regazo.

-Mariana Quetzal Beilschmidt Hernández-contesto la niña

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron con la revelación y el parecido de la chica con Ludwig.

-¿Y eres... un país?-pregunto Gilbert

-No, soy un municipio más bien la representación humana de Acapulco- simpifico la niña.

-Pero eso no queda en Mexico- pregunto Arthur.

-¿Alguen puede traer un mapa?-pregunto Alfred más perdido.

-Veran Quetzal se localiza al sur de México precisamente en el estado de Guerrero- contesto Ludwig mostrandoles un mapa y señalando la ubicacion exacta.

-Por lo tanto es mi hija y la de Mariana- volvio a decir Ludwig.

-¡Tienes una hija con Mariana!- exclamaron todos los países sorprendidos desde Hunguria hasta Romano

-¡Eso Quiere decir que Soy Abuelo! fusosososos- lloraba españa de felicidad

-¡Y yo soy tio!- exlamo alegre Gilbert

-¡Que linda hija Felicidades!- Exlamo Venezuela

Yo creo que se parece más a Mariana Da- dijo Rusia

Interrumpiendo la felicidad entro la representación de México más furiosa que nunca.

-LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA COMO NO ME AVISASTES DE LA REUNIÓN Y ENCIMA ME QUEDO DORMIDA Y DESPIERTO CON LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE DONDE ESTA NUESTRA HIJA- Gritaba una furiosa Mariana

-Hola Nantli ya estas mejor- saludo la niña luciendo lo mas inocentemente posible

-Ma...riana este.. yo puedo explicarlo todo- tartamudeaba Ludwig

-PUEDES EXPLICARME PORQUE CHINGADOS NO ME AVISASTES DE LA REUNION Y EN DONDE ESTABA MI PEQUEÑA- grito furiosa la representación de México.

-Ya te llevo el chamuco papá- bromeó la niña al ver como su madre arrastraba a su padre fuera de la sala de juntas mientras los paises se retiraban huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Adore a Quetzal que tierna no, bueno espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Recuerden una escritora se alimenta de los reviews**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Contestacion a los reviews

hi aca yo otra vez... pero esperen este no es un nuevo chap si no un agradecimiento a tods los que han comentado riviews.

**Klaudia14:Que bueno que te haya gustado mi OC y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los demas unicipios si existen pero serian algo asi como los "Primos" de la pequeña**.

Guest:Gracias por dejar tu comentario de la_ mierda_ de mi fic **si a ti no te gusta como escribo pues... _NO LO LEAS Y OLVIDATE DE QUE LEISTE MI FIC. NO POR ESO VOY A BORRAR ESTE ONE SHOT._**

**Haruchi Bondevik:Que bueno que te haya gustado gracias por tu riview y tienes razon al final Mexico si quedo un poco tsundere.**

Eso es todo

Nos leemos

Bloom Medianoche


End file.
